A Twilight FanFic very first
by XsecretXpenwriterX
Summary: kinda about Bella and Edward and The Wedding.....none of these Character...so far....are mine, they are all....so far.... Stephenie Meyers!
1. Beginging

_Ok this is my Very First fan-fic so please be critical…usually people say don't review if your gonna hate or stuff like that, well I want this to be good, very good….so please just try to enjoy, and PLEASE (super please) review!!!! Also all of the characters...as far as i know belong to Stephenie Meyer, she is a genius, this is just a Fan Made story!!!_

* * *

Bella's POV 

I felt myself waking up. I looked around the room. There was barely any sunlight coming from my window, It had to be early. I rolled over and felt a cold, hard, body next to me. Who else could it be, but my beloved Edward? I felt for his hand he, of course, kissed me on the forehead once he knew I was awake.

"Good morning, your up early today." Edward said, his voice like velvet. I could taste the morning breath in my mouth.

"Can I have a human moment?" I asked, already knowing he would say yes.

"Of course." He replied. I got up and walked, as quietly as I could, to the bathroom to, first off, brush my teeth. Then once I took on look into the mirror I _had_ to do something with my hair. So I put it into a very sloppy bun. Once I was finished washing my face and brushing my teeth, I walked back into my room, to see Edward lying on the bed.

"Sit." He said, as he patted the part of the bed that was next to him. I lie down, and rest my head on his chest. I was getting used to the coldness of his body. He acted like he had something to say, but he kept himself silent. I couldn't take the quite anymore, I had to say something.

"Are you ok?" I asked. _Are you ok? Was that all I could think up?_

"Yes." He answered, questionably, looking over at me.

"Oh. It's just you seemed distracted, are you sure?"

"Bella, are **you** ok?" he asked. _Great now he thinks something is wrong, well there isn't, at least I don't think so._

"Yeah." I said. _I could have said fantastic. Or of course I am, but no I had to say yeah!_

"What did you dream about last night?" He asked. _Fantastic, I said something, what did I dream about last night? Did I have a dream last night?_

"I don't think I did, what did I say?" I answered.

"Nothing bad" he said, staring at the ceiling again.

"Nothing I ever do is **bad** in your opinion!" I said angrily, _what had come over me? Why was I mad at him? He didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve any of this._ "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it." _What is wrong with me?_

"Bella" he said, all too sweetly "you never have done anything bad to me because all you have ever done is stand by me, love me even when I put you in danger, and even take me back after I had left you. You **have** done nothing bad, to me at least."

"Edward, I'm not as innocent as you say I am, I did reckless and dangerous stunts to here your voice, I went into the forest without you, and I kissed Jake!" I was angry, but not at him, at myself. _I didn't deserve him, he was too sweet._

"Bella, I don't care if you kiss 13 more guys, wait…" he looked at me curiously." When did you go into the forest without me?" _Wait a second, didn't I tell him about me taking Jacob into the forest to try and find our meadow? I could have sworn I told him._

"Um, yeah with Jake." I said I_ can't believe I didn't tell him that!_

"Oh, interesting, you never mentioned that." He said, there was something in his voice; I couldn't tell what it was though. That scared me, and he could tell.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Nothing really, why are you changing the topic?" Replied. _Why was I being so stubborn?_

"Bella, what you did with Jacob Black is none of my business, unless you get hurt or you want it to be, therefore, that is why I changed the topic." _Damn, it was a good answer. Why did he have to be so perfect? What could I say back?_

"Oh." _Oh. Was that __**all**__ I could think of? I feel so pathetic!_

"Bella, your silly, and funny, and I love you for that, are you sure your ok? Did you want to talk about something?" he said, looking at he ceiling still._ I can't remember dreaming about anything, but there had to be something because I was talking. But what?_

"Edward I love you too, but all I want to know is what I said, if anything at all, I don't remember dreaming last night." I said. _That's strange. I usually remember my dreams. Oh well, I just hope it was nothing embarrassing._

"The only thing I really got out of it was 'wait' and 'no'. That's it, I was curious to what it was about." He said, too sweetly. _There was something else, there had to be. Come on Bella you have got to remember. _We sat there for a while just staring at the ceiling. Then all of a sudden he whispered in my ear "Charlie" and went to hide in my closet. Even though we had told Charlie and Renee about the wedding, we hadn't mentioned anything about how Edward stays over about every night. Charlie opened the door; he was in his uniform, almost ready for the day.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing up so early?" he asked. _Uh-Oh here comes the third degree._

"I don't know I just…woke up." I replied. Charlie looked like he wanted to say something more. He come in and sat down next to me.

"So have you told your mother about the-" he stopped. Even though he didn't like the idea of me getting married at such a young age, he didn't say no. That was Renee's job. Even though she eventually went with it.

"Yeah, dad, I called her like 2 weeks ago" oh_ my gosh! It just dawned on me that I was getting married in about3 weeks. Maybe that's why Edward and me were acting weird, before wedding jitters._

"Ok, well I have to go to work, stay- stay out of trouble, ok?"

"Of course dad." I said. _Was he gonna cry, I really really hope he doesn't start to cry. I do not need this right now. I almost started to laugh, as he left the room. Edward came back to the bed, sitting next to me. What was wrong with me today? I felt like I couldn't do anything but hurt Edward. I __**can't **__take hurting him again, even if he says I never have, I know I have._

"Are you sure your ok Bella?" Edward asked me. _Ok don't flip. He just asked if I was ok. He was allowed to worry, we were getting married. Breath, slow deep breathes. Now answer him, he will start to worry, even more that before._

"Bella. Answer me, please…"he said again, basically begging me to explain my reaction.

"Of course, if something was wrong, you would know, or I would tell you, or you know something that I don't." I said, _which is almost all the time._ He didn't respond. He just laid back and looked at the ceiling. Something was wrong. Why wasn't he telling me? I laid back with him. We sat there in the silence for a while.

"Ok, you did mention some thing about, Jacob." He said. _Oh crap! That was why he was wondering; he wanted to know if I still wanted to marry him. Why didn't he just ask Alice? Come on, Bella think, what did you dream about? _That's when it hit me…

"The party-" I gasped, as softly as I could. He, of course, still heard me.

"What party?" he asked, surprised. _How could I __**not**__ have remembered that? There was no party, yet that is. Jake had invited me to it; he said he had to tell me something._ _Oh crap! What could I tell Edward? 'Oh its just some party jakes having with the pack, you remember Jake right the guy I kissed…' HECK NO!!_

* * *

_Sorry I had to end it that way!! I have to get off the computer and pack my clothes…I will try and get another chapter in for you all tonight if I can!!!_

_XsecretXpenwriterX_


	2. The Party

_Yet another chapter for my first fan-fic…hope you like it, if you don't please be critically awnest!!! None of these characters are mine(yet) so I give huge giantnorously huge KUDOS to Stephenie Meyre…who rocks!!!!_

_Read and Review!!!!!_

-Chapter 2-

"Bella" he said kindly, "you can tell me anything, I wont get mad, I swear, just, can I know?" _How was I supposed to say no to that!??!?? Oh crap! I took a deep breath and was about to tell him, when his cell phone rang. _He answered it and listened intently.

"yeah, I kinda guessed that" he said into the phone. _Oh no! Alice saw me at he party! How did I forget to tell him about that? Jake invited me like a week ago!_

"Thanks I'll talk to her, bye" he said, then looked at me. There was no hint of anger in his eyes. He looked at me, I broke!

"Jake is having a party at his house, he asked me to come." I said, he was still looking at me. "I don't think I'm going to go though," I added hoping that we would drop the conversation. He keep looking at me. I keep my face even, trying so hard not to make him worry, I seriously didn't even know if I wanted to go.

"Bella, is that all?" he asked. _Of course it was! What was he talking about?_

"Yeah, why what did Alice see?" I asked, _what if it had nothing to do with the party. What else could it be about?_

"nothing that's the thing, she saw you going but that was it, you disappeared." He said. _Was that a good thing? I mean I know Alice cant see werewolves, but was I gone forever? I had to speak up._

"Is that bad?" I asked, because awnestly Edward was starting to scare me.

"Bella, love" he started. I could tell he was distressed, saddened, by what was happening. He started again.

"If you want to go you can, it's just, I wont be able to protect you, if you go. I wont be there, to make sure nothing bad happens. If it's what you want then go. I'm not going to stop you."

"Well I don't even really know," but I did. I wanted to go, I wanted to see Jake, happy, just one last time. I did not, however, want to hurt Edward, or any of my soon-to-be family. I sighed and leaned back onto the pillow. Edward, doing the same, whispered into my ear, "go have fun." I knew that the only reason he said that was so I didn't feel bad if I went, but I would. _How could I even think of going now? I cant, even though, I want to, I want Edward to be happy, even more. _He looked at me and smiled.

"I don't think im going to go," I said. He kept looking at me, and then he kissed me and said, "Go I want you too, really." He sounded like he meant it. Too bad, I didn't believe him. He looked and me again.

"Go." He said "you wont be able to see him for a long time after-" he stopped, he couldn't say it, but I knew he was referring to me being changed into a vampire.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, as long as I can pick you up after, and you have a phone on you the whole time." Even though I already knew that would happen he had to say it, to make sure I remembered his safety conditions for La Push.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten" I said. He kissed me gently, although I knew better, my hands went up into his hair, but instead of pulling me off, he did the same. This wasn't the first time we'd kissed like this, but I was surprised that he let me get away with it, this time.

_Okay…this is the second chapter….i would like to ATLEAST get 3 reviews….so that means if you want the next chapter you better start reviewing!!!_

_XsecretXpenwriterX_


End file.
